User talk:Destructivedisk/Archive 2
RE: Logo Chatttttttttttttttt CHAT, CHAT, CHAT. Be on chat! <<-Rage->> 21:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) /* wars wiki */ "Humor" Page Why is there only 4 story links on the "Humor" page?, or am I missing something? Come to think of it, that's very funny! No wonder it's called the "Humor" page! (get it?) TitaniumBardock 01:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ! I'll Discover Your Identity,Eventually ummmmmmmmmm r u a stacker Logo Site Hey man, can you remind me of the site you used to make the logo of Dragon Ball IP and multiple other stories? Also, look at my talk page to see the response to your question. TitaniumBardock 20:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Is Kiana... Question Man, why do I keep pestering you with questions? You know when the Z Fighters, and others that have the abilty of flight, speed through the air, and they look like a meteor coming through Earth's atmosphere? What is that called? I believe it is called Dragon Dash. Am I right? Let me know on my talk page. TitaniumBardock 20:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Gokan the Great 22:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Leaving Listen mate, don't leave. You're a very well respected member here, and one of our best authors. As KidVegeta said, the wiki will seem a lot duller know that you've gone. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Lying? hey disk u mind if im in the series Promotion Congratualtions. In the wake of SonikFan112 leaving his administrative position, you have been promoted to administrator. Of course, you may refuse this offer, in which case you will need to contact either myself or KidVegeta and have yourself demoted. But in any case, congrats! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 09:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Congrats... ' SonikFan ' Congrats ﻿ ﻿ Re: Featured Fanons i need help with my picture for my fan fiction. my fan fiction is Mario: The Super Saiyan Within Opinions can change, KV, they can. I didn't think that would be fair when we first discussed this, but to be honest, IR and Legacies should be added on. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:56, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I need to give agreeance to this. My story should be removed from the main page, since, compared to other featured articles, it really holds no value. About the list of fanons, I don't think that there should be two by one user (Though Legacies are OK to be added since It's a community project). It gives new users "Not many good writters here" impression. <<-Rage->> 13:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I have to disagree here. I know that good writers are rare here, but having multiple f.f. would give me the impression of small quality of stories here. Besides, that last pool can be considered as an attack on me. "Hey, that Bleach crossover sucks, let's make a pool about it! Yeah, we will humilliate RB." Honestly, it should be deleted. One pool is more than enough. <<-Rage->> 13:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to seem up myself, but I think at the moment our selections are good. It shows we have a wide variety of different fanons, and ST is pretty much the only fanon on the Featured Fanons that has GT canon. Dragon Ball Dimensions seems quite good, from what I've read so far, so perhaps it could be added on, but I think we're pretty much fine, and just need to add on IR or Legacies. Legacies definitely, a good example of a collaborative project, and we may need to discuss IR a bit more, but other than that, I think we're fine. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) What I meant is it shows we are versatile in what we accept here. I know ST is past it's prime, so I've been pondering whether to update it to a higher grade of writing, and then to alter the storyline a bit. Even I dislike Serroli's backstory, that needs to be changed. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:06, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, DD. It says on your profile page, "United Federation of Planets". I know that name, it's in Astro Empires, Ixion Server, and Juno Server. I would like to talk about this on my page if you don't mind. TitaniumBardock 18:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Swetty says I totally agree. I was actually thinking of suggesting this, though I didn't get round to it. I'm hoping to get a bit of revamping done later on this week, as I'll be absent for eight days in about 7-8 days. That'll hopefully be the last absence I have for a while. Anyway, I think I should first sort out the stuff with Serroli's backstory and the initial start to the series, now I've decided to cut the Buu Reborn saga. And I've an idea I just thought of. I won't remove it entirely, I'll place it down as a movie/special thing for ST, obviously non-canon. That way I won't have to go back and stuff up all the games I've already made for ST. But as for Bloodlines, I haven't read it, though from what I have heard about it, it may not be ready just yet. I would say, at this point in time, that both ST and Bloodlines should be removed at the moment. As for the current list, I've a feeling Legacies should be placed on. While some of the tales within are not the greatest in terms of plot expansion and grammar and such, it gives variety to the list, something we desperately need. We can't have a wiki where the outward appearance is that we accept a linear style of fanons, something I've often said. While not related, I think we need to advertise our versatility a bit more, just for emphasis on this point. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:48, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Who write that Notice? Hello I try to make certain and try make good ok. Can u help me fix ok thanks. Question Lol... Thanks for the welcome! lol if that makes sense. Do you really think YYH is better than DBZ? *nods head dissapointedly* Shame shame... Lol jk! Lol... Thanks for the welcome! lol if that makes sense. Do you really think YYH is better than DBZ? *nods head dissapointedly* Shame shame... Lol jk! AkurnaSkulblaka 22:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Templates List I've been thinking lately, and I've realised that our templates are actually a bit of a mess. They're all over the place, so I think a good way to organise them would be to have a complete list of all the templates that we have simplified into one page. Obviously it wouldn't have the templates for the main page and such, but ones that users can place on their articles and pages. The problem is, I can't find all our templates so I can't compile all of them into a list. I'm starting to make a compilation now, and I'll link you to it when I complete it, but if you could be on the lookout for wayward templates add them onto the page. Thanks. SSWerty 23:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What If Hey man, want to be part of Dragon Ball What if...? ExtremeSSJ4 23:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) So you are in? ExtremeSSJ4 23:33, April 11, 2011 (UTC) What season do you want your episode in, 2 or 3? ExtremeSSJ4 23:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Nope there is only 3 seasons so far ExtremeSSJ4 23:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat Banning Kyle Kytle and such It is kinda hypocrite of you, but really, Kyle Kytle is a troll, there's no way that he isn't. My cousin, who basically knows nothing about English writes better than him. Besides, I don't remember if I actually used "F*****ng Retarded" but I was annoyed. He is a troll, and I banned a troll. SF112 thinks he's a troll too. And yes, after all, I have no evidence, but he is annoying.<<-Rage->> 17:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait, he told you that he has a disability? Then I'll not be mean anymore, but I don't think that that is true, duhhh... <<-Rage->> 16:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Deleting templates Okay, okay now. I don't know how sick mind you or KV have, but Goten is not Gohan's son for God's sake! If you think it is, keep that for yourself, but when almost everyone says It's not canon, then, dude... delete the friking template! KV and you are wicked, and look at this in weird ways, but if you want a story to be canon, follow what DBEncyclopedia says and what actually Anime and Manga said. Gohan is not really a girl, and never was, so the theory that Goku raped him just won't work. We all know Gohan is a boy and that he isn't a sexual maniac like, for example, KV. Now, I please you to understand this from the perspective of normal people and consider common sense something which is right. It is '''not normal for a child to make his mother pregnant at all. Add his 12 years to that, dude. No one would do such a thing. Now, I don't want a sarcastic answer. We all know that Goten is'n't' Gohan's son so don't answer with things like "Dude, logic supports it!" or "It'' is'' common sense!" I don't care. At least one thing needs to be good at this Wiki. Don't confuse the new users and don't frickingly confuse users who are under your mind control! So, I think that both SSW and HZ would support it, as well as a few normal users from here. That's why SF112 did no mistake by deleting that template. With kind(ish) regards, <<-Rage->> 18:34, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, okay, now. I don't know how could it fit canon. Why? Because everyone was acting like Goten is Gohan's brother! I could swear that at the episode where Goten was shown, the narrator said "And the a son that Goku left behind before dying." or something with the same meaning. I don't think that narrator would lie! Also, Gohan is always saying things about Goten being his brother. If he was mad enough to have sex with his mom, he wouldn't hide that Goten is his son from everyone. I personally don't even think that Gohan could even knw what sex was when he was at that age. Look at Goku, dude <_< <<-Rage->> 19:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) http://i27.mangareader.net/dragon-ball/425/dragon-ball-71270.jpg <---- Even Manga says it BTW, SF112 did indeed warn KV, on the chat. He said that if he doesn't remove the template, TF looses it canon template. And, as you knw, KV did not. By this, SF112 had the right to remove it (Even since Manga prooves that Goten is just Gohan's brother). <<-Rage->> 19:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) REVIEW I did my first review tell me what you think? 19:01, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Overly-Long Comments Hey man I want to ask how you do a User Talk Archive -ExtremeSSJ4 05:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) You can do it for me, Thanks! -ExtremeSSJ4 05:19, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Human Forces The episode is well written its just kind of weird I also think this episode can be turn into three different ones like What If Chiaotzu was a saiyan, What If Tien turned into a Majin and What If Yamcha and Krillin fuse. -ExtremeSSJ4 05:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ohh and DD I put the pic but it looks different can you fix it? -ExtremeSSJ4 05:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) KV fixed it -ExtremeSSJ4 06:14, April 20, 2011 (UTC) dragonball raging blast 3 What up do you know anything about raging blast 3 Er, sorry, no. The page on the topic is just a fanfiction page. Sorry! -D-Disk The Extreme Awards You have won an Extreme Award see it here about the DBRB3 LIST on xbox live or ps network they should put something in the world tournament that allow you to watch other peoples fights if you get done early instead of just wating hope you listen to this Dear Destructivedisk, My name is Marcus Gallegos, I am 16 and from Arizona. I got into Dragon Ball not too long ago, about a year ago, and was very involoved with the Raging Blast game for X-Box 360. Since playing that game I have searched the internet for fan made Raging Blast 3 articles and stumbled across your wiki page, which was accesable and I had the ability to edit at the time. It didnt take too long before I was on your page making fairly big contributions to it. My contribution was all of your game modes, they were all 100% my ideas and my contribution. I wrote those game modes you currently have now word for word even with you minimal editing to my ideas. I for one hate it when someone else gets credit for my idea which brings me to my main reason for messaging you. I want 90% credit for the game modes on your Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 wiki page and 10% to you and kid vegeta for editing my ideas. You may ask your self why should I give him credit? Because those are my ideas and guess what? I've got tons more ideas. If you like those game modes ideas your gonna love what else I have in store. Please give me this credit that I deserve, the credit which is rightfully mine. It would mean alot to me. Just answer me this question have you ever had someone steal your credit for something you did? Well thats how I feel exept you didnt steal it, I just dont have credit for it yet. I humbily request that credit is given where credit is due. I understand you guys are hard core, die-hard fans of Dragonball and I am no where near the level of your guys' status of Dragonball fan but I did create your game modes and would want full credit for my contributions. Please respond back. This can be the beginning of a good business partnership in which I reicieve credit and access to edit your Dragonball Raging Blast 3 page and you recieve my ideas. Im only a kid, please dont steal my ideas and please respond. Sincerley, Marcus Gallegos Reply Hehe, thanks for that. My favourite non-metal band? That's a difficult one for sure... Some of the bands I'm thinking about now are Lighthouse Family, Antonia Vivaldi (not a band, I know), Santana, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Foo Fighters, Led Zeppelin... I dunno, checking Wikipedia, it says Rise Against aren't metal, they're punk/hardcore, so I'll go with them. ;) SSWerty 06:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ^____^ Thanx RFyle11 12:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Archive? Enquiry about a user Is it true that Arceus God of Pokemon(Death Note Wiki) also known as Frieza_Sama was banned from here permanently?Could I know more about why this happened? Thanks Dremler 12:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I have proposed adoption of the Death Note Wiki.Since Arceus is a regular contributor there I talked to him about it.He requested me to sysop him if my request is accepted.KidVegeta told me he was banned from here so I just wanted to know the background relating to that incident. Hello. Hi! (I can't really long into my wikia account for some odd reason...but my user name is Asher-rose.) I just read your guide on writing Dragonball Fanon and I was curious. Could there be an original character in a story? If so, would they need a plausible reason to join the Z Fighters or at least know them? Does the original character's background have to be very detailed (like date of birth, place of birth, etc) and their fighting style? If you can, I would like if you replied back. Thank you. :) hay thanks 4 welcoming me to the wikia oh thanks I did not know thatSuperSaiyanKrillin 01:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Sockpuppetry how do i put a picture in a template infobox? Canon Frendly Hi, I am against your template so I am going to delete it. I maybe wasn't clear, but Saiyans found Planet Vegeta (It was Planet Plant back then) in the age 550. I don't see a problem there. They may've existed before that, but not anywhere near Kitrans. I'll edit it so that people don't get confused.BornFighter 09:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!BornFighter 11:50, May 25, 2011 (UTC) hey i was wodering how do you do that box thing that is two different colors-SuperSaiyanKrillin 18:24, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, this is 19millsr i need help with ideas i can not think of any go to my talk page if you have some ideas Hey can anyone write review blogs? -SuperSaiyanKrillin hay how do you put in pictures in this type of template -SuperSaiyanKrillin Hello DD, you might know me from Vadiliseing HZs profile and 2 other storys. I am here to say i am sorry. I am not like anyother vandiliser who would hate you and curse you, but im sincere, ive put work into writing this letter because i care, i want to start new. i have made plenty of mistakes in the past, but ive learned what its like. I have benn taking management classes and i am better. I owe dues to all of you fellow admins, and this wiki. I was a bad influence on everything here, i was always in about myself, and noone else. But I have changed, and i can promise you i will never hurt, you, the admins, or this wiki again. I know why you think what i did was bad, it was. I am a selfish, arrogant, person who cares only for my self, But ive changed in the months i have been banned. I know what it feels like, to lose something dear to you. Please, listen to this letter, i hope you now how bad i feel about his, and i want one more chance to change this mess, Sincerly, Kuzey457. Sorry that did not help -SuperSaiyanKrillin Yeh I figured it was Vid18 after I say the recent edits but it wasn't supposed to be a porn picture. It was supposed to be a fusion dance fusion with the fusion jacket. You understand right. But then I am seriously, not lying, what other pictures are you talking about. -SuperSaiyanKrillin Okay I can see how Chan is, but how is female Buu. But I will try to refrain from those types of pictures i am sorry. -SuperSaiyanKrillin hey I redid that one Vid 18 picture I was wondering If it is approprete. -SuperSaiyanKrillin Okay I will do that but is it okay if I just post it up on the Vid18 page when I am done and then you check it out? -SuperSaiyanKrillin Abuse of Achievements Hi DD! SuperSaiyanKrillin was spamming to get achievements. Check this page's history and you can see several edits with little difference from each other (occassionally with a period). Punish him for his wrong doing. [[User:Super Saiyan Gohan|'Super Saiyan Gohan']] [[User talk:Super Saiyan Gohan|'Talk']] 15:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up. -D-Disk got it. when editing grammar fix whole thing just not one little thing. I didn't know that was considered spam untherwise I wouldn't have done it.-SuperSaiyanKrillin HEY!!!!!!!!!! how do you make a person template Gokan 12:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Tien: Origins r u online now!!!! Thanks! I already read it, and I thought it was a good review. We don't need no education! We don't need no thought control! 15:47, July 9, 2011 (UTC) srry bout my comment U R GAY may u and the wiki plzz forgive and i hve a question to ask if ur online im bout to leave my story Dragoball Z: Revenge Saga for u 2 review the only thig is its not ifnish so plzz give it something decent http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DragonBall_Z:_The_Revenge_Saga someone deleted my article dayly sayings. do u know y someone would delete it?-SuperSaiyanKrillin 16:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ya i did plan on updating it. it was only like 2 days old.-SuperSaiyanKrillin 16:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) pl give yur honest opinion Yo can u take my story down so in the mean time review this one pll give it a good review and yur honest opinion because its not finished yet. http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DragonBall:_Dark_Age I've been thinking about it, and maybe I should do fanon reviews. Thanks! We don't need no education! We don't need no thought control! 01:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) yo r u on right now? I need help with something Left Indexed Styling: This is left index styling. This is center index styling. This is right index styling. That's what it is. I'm not using my regular signature due to the nature of the message. -Nobody's Perfect. I'm Nobody. i need u tolock my fanfic DragoonBall Z: Revenge Saga until i can fix it plzz And I'll Wait Until The End Of Time... Since HZ directed me to you, could you take notice of my suggestions for Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3? -...emiT fO dnE ehT litnU tiaW ll'I dnA I'm new and was wondering, in the rules it said that a user cant advertise his work from other wikis. So does that mean i could make an article on my story from FanFiction.Net and create a link to it? can you edit dragonball reborn for me thanks for editing dbr tell me if you want help with anything do you know who took my stuff off of gokuten RE: Featured Article Hi! I'm totally honored to have my first story featured this soon! Thanks! Just one little thing; on the front page, where the story is being described, it says the kids are orphaned. Their mother is dead, yes, but their father is still alive (just a loser). Could you please change that for me? Thank you. Also, if you think it wasn't clear enough in the story that their father is still alive, just tell me and I'll go try and fix it up. ThiefHasky 01:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo r u on right now? yo r u on right now i neeed yur help. DBZ-Goku484 15:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo, how does the team points thing work? DBZ-Goku484 15:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Are u on now? Yo can u review my story Adventures of Goten and Trunks DBZ-Goku484 00:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yo can u review The Adventures of Goten and Trunks DBZ-Goku484 20:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) yo, can u review my story, The Innocence of Brolly, DBZ-Goku484 15:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) U JUST FCKIN HATE ME DNT YU LegendaryKrillin is being a troll, ban him plzz Yo, can u review Innocenece of Broly now, even though its not done, i changed alot since u last seen it. Your edits, sir. You would probably want to change your user page because Hyper Zergling now has more edits than you, which makes you the third. What's a Plot? 17:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) can u review my story DragonBall: Dark Age even though its not finished yet Can i review DragonBall: Dark Age ok sorry to bother you but i was trying to add another person to the what if story for dbz raging blast 3 and it wont let me is there any way you can help please send message back ok sorry to bother you but i was trying to add another person to the what if story for dbz raging blast 3 and it wont let me is there any way you can help please send message back I meant to say can u review it , mb yo quick read and review DragonBall GT - The 484th Style its urgent and tell me if u agree plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz right on its talk page its urgent Can u plzz review DragonBall: Dark Age no im srry man i didnt know putting useful DBZ movie info was spam Can yu review Pig Out: Who can eat the most, Goku or Narutoand Can u review DragonBall: Dark Age Your spam "rules" Obviously all of you are stupid. Spam is if you constantly post something over and over. Though it is useless, it isn't spam. He/She would have to make several blogs or comment on their own blog over and over for it to constitute as spam. I can see where the confusion is though. Not to many people actually know the difference. Sometimes some of us just don't know that. Also, your spam rules are just killing Freedom of Speech, the freedom to state your opinion, or just make a joke. (Quoted from a blog post on the Dragon Ball Wiki) I am the most brutal man you will ever meet. I am Hell, and Heaven combined into one ass. BardockzEpic 20:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hey can u hurry up and Review The Innocence of Broly its coming to an end and i need to know whats good and whats bad so i can quickly end it Who is this? I have no idea. I don't want to do a request from a fake user! -D-Disk can yu review Royal Bloodline, i think its my best story yet. even though its not finished. , |text=I Live Today }} , |text=Goku484 at your service! }} , |text=Yours Truly }} 11:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned 24 Days till i'm Unbanned. Remember. -Kuzey457 help!! hi disk 'o' destruction!! could you help with my fan fiction Dragon Ball Z:RECHARGED? ImmaFirinMasenko!! 22:12, May 12, 2012 (UTC) p.s. do you know how to put a article under someones name AFTER its published? help!! hi disk 'o' destruction!! could you help with my fan fiction Dragon Ball Z:RECHARGED? ImmaFirinMasenko!! 22:18, May 12, 2012 (UTC) p.s. do you know how to put a article under someones name AFTER its published? Property\ImmaFirinMasenko!! Listen I don't want to write the chapter without any communication. It would, be nice if we were on chat to discuss this, would it not? Who is this? -D-Disk (talk) HEY. GET ON SKYPE.AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 02:51, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Tien: Origins KidVegeta, Please remove Tien: Origins from the list of featured fanons. I no longer find that piece of writing to be special in any way and I do not want anyone else to read through it with the preconception that it is above average. It is no more than an average story and I do not think there is a real reason for it to be featured. Thanks! -D-Disk (talk) Here ya go http://teamunitednerds.deviantart.com/#/d5dlfq8 Hi dude, why did you leave the chat? 22:08, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Could you come to the chat. 20:28, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Srr for not replying, I was away, could you come back to the chat? 22:38, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 5 I don't mean to bother you, but would you mind starting the 5th chapter of Undivided? Who is this? -D-Disk (talk) It's TeamUnitedNerds Who is the "it" in that sentence? -D-Disk (talk) DestructiveDisk, this is TeamUnitedNerds. Please start Chapter 5 of Two Men, Undivided. Thank you 18:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC)